Zimny jak lód
by fjara
Summary: Czwórka więźniów, rozpaczliwa próba ucieczki przed przeznaczeniem. Coś, co nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć. To nie jest najlepsza historia. Czuję, że nie. Jestem zupełnie świeża na fanfiction, za wszelkie błędy przepraszam i proszę o ich wytknięcie oraz instrukcję, jak mogę je poprawić. Mogą pojawić się przekleństwa/drastyczne sceny. "W obliczu wojny wszystko jest ładne i zabawne".
1. Chapter 1

\- Że niby co Potter zrobił?

Minerwa aż usiadła z wrażenia. Nie miała siły, by się denerwować, czy chociażby krzyknąć.

\- No... Tak jakby sam wyruszył im na ratunek...

W gabinecie dyrektora zapadła chwilowa cisza.

\- Kiedy poszedł?

\- Dosłownie przed chwilą - zarzekła się Hermiona - przybiegliśmy do pani jak najszybciej potrafiliśmy.

\- Trzeba go dogonić, zanim będzie za późno... Merlinie... Nie dotarł jeszcze do Malfoy Manor, tyle mogę wam obiecać. Dlatego właśnie zabroniłam wam wyruszać w pojedynkę. Dwór Malfoy'ów chroni tysiące zaklęć, których nastolatek nie jest w stanie przerwać. Choćby nie wiem jak chciał, nie może teraz im pomóc. Voldemort bawi się z nami w kotka i myszkę, ale na pewno żaden z waszych przyjaciół nie ucierpiał. To by było zbyt proste dla Czarnego Pana. On chce posiąść Harry'ego, a ten właśnie pcha się do jaskini smoka!

Hermiona zakryła usta dłonią. Do oczu cisnęły się jej łzy. Dlaczego nie podążyli za nim?! Dlaczego, tym razem, posłuchała głosu rozsądku, nie serca?! Pomogliby Harry'emu! Nie zostałby sam!

Minerwa wstała, aby wysłać do kogoś wiadomość w postaci patronusa.

\- Powiedz Severusowi Snape'owi, żeby jak najszybciej pojawił się w gabinecie Dumbledora.

Kot kiwnął łebkiem i zniknął. Czarownica zwróciła się do nastolatków.

\- Zostańcie tu. Kiedy przyjdzie Snape dokładnie wszystko mu opowiedzcie. Teleportuję się tam, gdzie prawdopodobnie wylądował Potter. Wrócę tu z nim i poczekamy na Albusa. On powie nam, co dalej robić.

Po chwili zniknęła w kłębie dymu, zostawiając Rona i Hermionę samych.

\- Oh, Ron... Mogliśmy iść z nim. A jeśli Voldemort... Jeśli...

I rozpłakała się na dobre. Rudzielec przytulił ją mocno do siebie.

\- Ciii, spokojnie. Słyszałaś, co mówiła McGonagall. Nic im nie jest. Są silni.

* * *

\- _Crucio_!

Czerwone światło wypełniło salę.

Ginny wiła się z bólu na podłodze, podczas gdy histeryczny śmiech Bellatriks niósł się echem po komnatach Malfoy Manor.

\- Za niedługo Potterek przyjdzie wam na ratunek, nędzne szumowiny! Wtedy oddamy go w ręce Czarnego Pana, a jego kochanych przyjaciół wymordujemy jednego po drugim! _Crucio_!

Macnair przyglądał się tej scenie i raz po raz oblizywał wargi. Ruda była cała poobijana, cała we krwi. Z każdą minutą traciła siły.

\- Może przytargać tę drugą? Na razie nie możemy ich zabić. Wtedy cały plan pójdzie się jebać. A ta tu ledwo już zipie - mężczyzna oparł się o ścianę i zatrzymał spojrzenie na Bellatriks. Ta oderwała wzrok od Ginny i z szerokim uśmiechem przeczesała włosy.

\- Dobrze. Przynieś tamtą. Zabawimy się.

Walden, w doskonałym humorze, przerzucił sobie Ginny przez ramię i skierował swe kroki ku lochom.

* * *

\- Typowe zachowanie Pottera - podsumował mistrz eliksirów usłyszawszy historię Hermiony - kto tam dokładnie jest?

\- Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas i Luna Lovegood.

W tym momencie w gabinecie pojawiła się, wraz z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem i dymem, Minerwa McGonagall z Harrym Potterem. Chłopak był zdyszany i wściekły.

\- Brawo, bohaterze. Omal nie wepchałeś się w ramiona Voldemorta - mruknął Snape podchodząc do nich. Harry rzucił mu nienawistne spojrzenie.

\- Oni torturują moich przyjaciół!

\- A ty nic nie możesz na to poradzić. Pogódź się z tym, musimy działać według planu. Inaczej zginą albo oni, albo ty.

\- Profesor Snape ma rację, Harry - szepnęła Hermiona pojawiając się tuż przy nich.

\- Dobrze - warknął Harry - w takim razie co mamy robić? Czekać z założonymi rękoma?

\- Nie - odparł ostro Snape - nie będziemy też czekać na Dumbledore'a.

\- Severusie... - zaczęła McGonagall.

\- Nie. Mam inne rozwiązanie dla sprawy. Nie wiemy, ile czasu...

Niespodziewanie w gabinecie pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Albus Dumbledore we własnej osobie. Gdy dym opadł, Harry wyszarpał się z uścisku Minerwy.

\- Severusie, będziesz potrzebny - powiedział dyrektor nawet nie patrząc w stronę Harry'ego. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.

\- Chciałbym jednak coś zaproponować...

\- A ja się z twoją propozycją jak najbardziej zgadzam - przerwał brodaty czarodziej z uwagą wpatrując się w oczy Snape'a - musisz jednak wyruszyć natychmiast, a zadanie zlecić jak najmniejszej liczbie osób. I tylko tym zaufanym.

Nietoperz uśmiechnął się złośliwie. A może tak tylko się wydawało Harry'emu?

\- Tak jest, Albusie - odrzekł i podszedł do kominka. Nabrał garść proszku fiuu z woreczka stojącego na półce nad kominkiem i już po chwili go nie było.

Dumbledore ignorując gości zasiadł za biurkiem i nerwowo przerzucał jakieś papiery. Profesor McGonagall subtelnym gestem powiadomiła trójkę przyjaciół, że lepiej już sobie pójść. Hermiona i Ron zebrali się więc do wyjścia, jednak Harry stał w miejscu. Zagryzł wargi.

\- Dlaczego znowu mnie unikasz? Gdzie polazł Snape? Dlaczego nic nie robimy?! - wykrzyczał chłopak. Dyrektor nie podnosząc wzroku zza papierów spokojnie odpowiedział na każde jego pytanie.

\- Nie ignoruję cię, Harry. Profesor Snape właśnie znajduje się w Malfoy Manor. Odpowiedzi na swoje trzecie pytanie szukaj w drugiej.

\- Że niby sam Snape ma sobie ze wszystkim poradzić?! I co zrobi, grzecznie poprosi swoich kolegów, żeby zostawił moich przyjaciół?!

Chłopak był zdruzgotany. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak odnosił się do swojego mistrza. Bo chyba mógł tak nazwać Dumbledore'a. Zawsze widział w nim potęgę, kogoś, kim chciał być. Zdawał sobie sprawę z każdego swojego słowa. Jednak był tak cholernie bezsilny... Tak cholernie bezsilny. Doprowadzało go to do szału. Być może właśnie torturowano jego dziewczynę, przyjaciół. A on, tak jak powiedział Snape, nie może nic z tym zrobić. Hermiona, Ron i profesor McGonagall patrzyli na niego ze współczuciem, jednak on tego nie chciał. Chciał działać. Zrobić cokolwiek. Ratować ich. Nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że nie poradzi sobie w pojedynkę z szeregami Śmierciożerców i Voldemortem na przedzie. Chciał zapewnić bezpieczeństwo każdemu bliskiemu. Nie było to jednak możliwe.

Starzec uniósł wreszcie wzrok. Spojrzał chłopakowi prosto w oczy.

\- Nic im się nie stanie. Profesor Snape ma w zanadrzu pewnego asa, a właściwie kilkoro ich. Na razie nie mogę powiedzieć ci nic więcej. Staraj się nie myśleć o tym i nie zamartwiać do tego stopnia. Musimy cierpliwie czekać na wojnę.

Po tych słowach Harry po prostu wyszedł.

* * *

\- Po którą poszedł Macnair? - spytał Lucjusz wchodząc w słowo plotkującej z Narcyzą Belli.

\- Tą, Lovegood, czy jak jej tam - odburknęła zapytana. Wróciła do opowiadania czegoś, zawzięcie gestykulując. Mężczyzna przewrócił oczyma.

\- Podczas tortur, Bello, możesz wspomnieć o ojcu ofiary - rzucił luźno Lucjusz i uniósł szklankę whisky do ust. Wiedział, że Lovegood'owie mają tylko siebie. Prawdopodobnie ta więź jest ich słabym punktem. Gdy z jednym dzieje się źle, drugie jest w takim samym stanie.

Lestrange pewnie nawet go nie usłyszała. Mężczyzna wzruszył więc ramionami i upił nieco zawartości szklanki. Odetchnął głębiej i zrelaksował się. Minuty do przybycia Pottera i jego eskorty pozostawało tylko liczyć. Wreszcie pojawił się Walden, ciągnąc za sobą wychudzoną blondynkę. Rozglądała się uważnie. Bella jak na zawołanie wstała od stołu. Kat zajął jej miejsce.

\- Co mi tu przyprowadziłeś, Macnair? - zapytała retorycznie i podeszła do dziewczyny - no no, ładny okaz. Szkoda będzie tak ślicznej buźki - wysyczała wiedźma ważąc odpowiednio każde słowo. Luna wpatrywała się w nią pustymi oczyma. Trudno było odgadnąć jej wyraz twarzy. Strach?

Niespodziewanie w kominku rozbłysł zielony ogień, a z jego potężnych języków wynurzył się Severus Snape. Omiótł wzrokiem jadalnię Malfoy'ów. Przy długim, dębowym stole siedział Lucjusz, jego żona Narcyza, Alecto i Amycus Carrowie, Augustus Rookwood, Nott, Walden Macnair oraz Thorfinn Rowle. Po środku komnaty stała Bellatriks z różdżką w dłoni, a za nią...

 _ **Lovegood... Macnair wygląda jakby miał zaraz skakać ze szczęścia. Musieli tu urządzić niezłe przedstawienie. Krew na podłodze...**_

\- Mam nadzieję, Bello, że nikogo nie zabiłaś? - zapytał spokojnie mistrz eliksirów witając się z zebranymi kiwnięciem głowy.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Severusie - zaszczebiotała Lestrange - dla twojej wiadomości wszyscy trzymają się jeszcze przy życiu. Jeszcze - zachichotała, lecz Snape już jej nie słuchał. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do stołu i usiadł obok Rookwooda. Bella odwróciła się z powrotem do Luny.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Już jestem. Na czym to ja... A, tak, na twojej buźce. Jakże podobnej do buźki twojego ojca...

Wzmianka o ojcu wyrwała blondynkę z dziwnego transu.

\- ...Tak, tak, skarbie, zajęłam się już nim. Siedzi w celi, niedaleko od was. Pewnie wciąż próbuje zatamować krew z tych wszystkich brzydkich ran, jakie zadała mu niedobra Bellatriks... Za niedługo do niego dołączysz. _Crucio_!

Luna zacisnęła mocno wargi. Wiedziała, że krzyki i płacz będą dla jej oprawcy niczym pochwała za dobrze wykonaną pracę. Więc z całych swoich sił starała się ani drgnąć. Po prostu stała tam i czekała aż ten koszmar się skończy. Zaraz Harry ich uratuje, przyjdzie tu i ich uratuje. Będą znowu wolni i pokonają ostatecznie Lorda Voldemorta. Tylko musi jeszcze trochę wytrzymać. Aby nie patrzeć wiedźmie w oczy, a przede wszystkim nie słuchać jej, skupiła się mamie. Zawsze o niej myślała, kiedy chciało się jej płakać. Dodawała jej sił.

\- _Crucio_!

Chociaż ból narastał z każda sekundą, a klątwa niczym trucizna rozpływała się po jej ciele, nie ugięła się. Kolana jej zmiękły, miała ochotę krzyczeć. Ale nie krzyczała. Nie poddawała się.

Snape patrzył na to krzywiąc się delikatnie. Czas interweniować. Nie wiadomo, co ta psycholka wyprawiała z resztą.

\- Rookwood - szepnął do kolegi siedzącego obok - czas na spłatę.

\- Jaką spłatę? - szatyn przekrzywił głowę i przeszył wzrokiem twarz rozmówcy.

\- Spłatę długu wdzięczności. Młodzieńczego długu... - zaznaczył czarnooki widząc minę Augustusa.

 _ **Cholera. Dlaczego nie poszedłem z tym do Nott'a? Ten wariat jest prawie tak nieprzewidywalny jak Lestrange. Zawali sprawę... Już za późno...**_

\- Słuchaj uważnie - ciągnął Snape, a Rookwood odpalił papierosa - kiedy Bella skończy, odprowadzisz grzecznie Lovegood do celi. Uleczysz ją i obmyjesz z krwi. Ten zabieg powtórzysz na reszcie. Później potajemnie przyniesiesz im coś do jedzenia. Ogólnie masz ich za wszelką cenę utrzymać przy życiu. Gdy Potter się zjawi, razem z Nott'em i Rowlem teleportujecie się gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce. Dalsze instrukcje uzyskasz najpóźniej jutro. Powiadom Nott'a i Rowla.

Augustus uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaciągnął się dymem.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

 _ **Nie sądziłem, że pójdzie tak łatwo. Hmm... W tym musi tkwić haczyk. Albo po prostu Rookwood to psychol.**_

\- O nic nie zapytasz? Nie nazwiesz mnie zdrajcą?

\- A jesteś nim? - szatyn udał zdziwienie. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, a Snape tylko parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dzięki, Augie.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak - burknął tamten - poza tym, od kiedy używasz takich zwrotów jak "dziękuję"? - zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się.

 _ **Więc jednak psychol.**_

Szczerze mówiąc, rozmowa z tym typem była dla Snape'a czymś w rodzaju... Przyjemnych wspomnień.

Przez cały czas spędzony w Hogwarcie, trzymali się razem. Nie byli zbyt... piękni i lubiani. A wyzwiska o wiele łatwiej znieść we dwójkę. Wtedy jeszcze Augie był normalny, nie miał w sobie tego 'szaleństwa', którego nabawił się w Azkabanie. Gdzieś głęboko w nim czaił się zwyczajny mężczyzna, poszukujący po prostu... spokoju.

Oboje jednak wiedzieli, że to tylko marzenia. Poza tym, nigdy by się do tego przed sobą nie przyznali. Może za szkolnych czasów.

Usłyszeli krzyk. Momentalnie odwrócili się w stronę sceny rozgrywającej się pośrodku jadalni.

\- Zapłacz dla mnie, głupia dziewucho! - wrzasnęła Bellatriks i zamachnęła się. Uderzyła Lunę w twarz. Dziewczyna upadła na kolana.

\- Dalej, zapłacz dla mnie! _Crucio_!

Kolejna tego wieczoru czerwona wiązka światła popędziła w stronę torturowanej.

\- Będziesz miał sporo roboty... - burknął Snape patrząc, jak jego koleżanka po fachu wymierza ciosy drobnemu ciału z ukrwionymi blond włosami.

\- Dług trzeba spłacić - powiedział Rookwood i zgasił papierosa. Przyglądnął się bliżej dziewczynie.

\- Czy to nie jest córka wydawcy 'Żonglera'? - zapytał po chwili.

\- Chyba tak - odpowiedział Severus - dlaczego pytasz?

\- Gdy byłem w Azkabanie przyniosłeś mi parę egzemplarzy. Była na paru zdjęciach.

\- Przynajmniej miałeś zajęcie na samotne wieczory - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Snape - na dodatek blondynka.

Augustus udał zdziwionego, spojrzał w jego stronę. Po chwili roześmiali się.


	2. Chapter 2

Słońce prażyło przyjemnie, a roześmiani uczniowie Hogwartu popędzili na błonia.

Wszyscy żartowali, śmiali się. Dzień był naprawdę ładny.

Jedynie dwójka przyjaciół, o ile można ich tak nazwać, siedziała smętnie w cieniu rozłożystego drzewa.

Siedzieli tak w ciszy, wpatrzeni w przestrzeń. Nasłuchiwali. A może ignorowali?

W końcu jeden z nich, niższy, o czarnych jak węgiel oczach, wyszeptał jakieś zaklęcie

i pochylił różdżkę nad trawą. Z jej końca wyciekła zielona, dość gęsta ciecz.

Część ziemi, która została oblana tajemniczą cieczą, dziwnie zasyczała.

Pojawiła się piana, a trawa zaczęła się spalać.

Drugi chłopak, nieco chudszy, z piwnymi oczyma gwizdnął cicho.

\- Niezłe - wymamrotał - sam to opracowałeś?

\- Sam. Muszę to tylko... dopieścić. Strumień ma słabe ciśnienie, trzeba by to było jakoś...

W tym momencie tę krótką wymianę zdań przerwała im grupka młodych ludzi.

Na jej czele stał James Potter oraz Syriusz Black.

\- Co tam, Smarkerusie i brzydalu, którego imienia nie pamiętam? - zagadał wesoło Syriusz.

Reszta parsknęła śmiechem i otoczyła dwójkę czarodziei.

\- Bawicie się błotem? Może przynieść wam wiaderko i łopatkę? - zaśmiał się James wskazując na wypalone miejsce w trawie.

\- Spadajcie stąd - mruknął Severus i schował różdżkę. Pośpiesznie spakował książki do torby i wstał.

Augustus poszedł w jego ślady.

\- Gdzie się wybieracie? Panowie dopiero zaczęli - pisnął Pettigrew.

\- Spokojnie, Peter. Poradzimy sobie - powiedział Syriusz i odepchnął drobnego chłopca.

\- Levicorpus! - krzyknął James i wycelował różdżką w Snape'a.

Tamtego poderwało w górę, a jego przyjaciel został uwięziony w silnych ramionach Syriusza.

\- Remusie, patrzy ktoś? - zapytał James utrzymując swoją ofiarę w górze.

\- Chyba nie... - odpowiedział zapytany bacznie się rozglądając.

\- Puśćcie go! - krzyknął Augustus wyszarpując się z uścisku Blacka - Expelliarmus!

Różdżka Pottera odleciała parę metrów dalej, a Severus spadł na ziemię.

\- Ty - warknął James - stawiasz się?

Chłopak poprawił opadającą na oczy brązową grzywkę.

\- Bo co?! Odczepcie się od nas!

\- Ha! Chłopaki, mamy się odczepić! W ogóle, coś ty za jeden? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Nie ważne, i tak ma przerąbane - powiedział okularnik podnosząc różdżkę z ziemi.

Ale Rookwood i Snape byli już daleko.

* * *

Nie płakałam.

Nie krzyczałam.

Zemdlałam.

Pamiętam tylko twarz Bellatriks. Była piękna, lecz zła.

Zła, bo nie błagałam jej o litość. Zła, bo nie dostała moich łez.

Obudziłam się dość szybko. Leżałam jeszcze na posadzce w jadalni. Wokół mnie unosił się zapach krwi. Ktoś głośno rozmawiał.

\- Pottera wciąż nie ma. Dziś chyba nie uderzą. Możemy dać sobie spokój.

\- Ehh…

\- To co teraz zrobimy?

\- Czarny Pan jest świadom tego, że misja może nam zająć nawet ponad tydzień. Wszystko zależy od Pottera i reszty. Jestem więc za odwleczeniem dzieciaka do lochów. Zabicie któregokolwiek tak wcześnie może przysporzyć nam kłopotów.

\- Popieram. Bello, nie bocz się na nas. Zostaw już ją, zemdlała. I tak nic nie poczuje.

\- To przyprowadźcie mi jednego z chłopaków!

\- Przecież ona była ostatnia. Każdego już miałaś.

\- Ale mogę mieć jeszcze raz.

\- Bello…

\- Dlaczego odbieracie mi przyjemność? – westchnęła kobieta – niech wam będzie. Ale jutro pozwolicie mi któregoś z nich zabić.

\- Jeszcze nie. Za dwa, trzy dni. Poza tym, to nie zależy od nas. Tymczasem proponuję partię brydża.

Bellatriks narzekała jeszcze przez chwilę.

\- Rookwood, zabierz ją stąd.

Drgnęłam. Czyli na dziś już koniec.

* * *

\- Dojdziemy do was, Lucjuszu - powiedział mistrz eliksirów - muszę zamienić słowo z Rookwoodem.

Pan Malfoy zmarszczył brwi. Odwrócił się na pięcie. To było podejrzane...

\- Jak sobie chcecie.

Drzwi zamknęły się za białowłosym. Wesołe rozmowy oddalających się Śmierciożerców cichły w ścianach komnaty. Augustus powolnym ruchem ręki sięgnął do kieszeni po papierosa.

\- Muszę zamienić słowo z Rookwoodem? Severusie, coś rzuciło ci się na mózg. Jesteś ostatnio zbyt miły.

\- Nie potrwa to długo, Augustusie. Nie delektuj się tak tym mugolskim gównem, trzeba szybko zająć się małolatami. Dumbledore zacznie coś podejrzewać, jeśli któryś bachor zginie.

\- Przecież jesteś po jego stronie - zauważył Augustus i zaciągnął się dymem.

\- Gdyby tylko twój umysł nie był tak odporny na przetwarzanie zawiłych informacji, zapewne zacząłbym ci to tłumaczyć. Sądzę jednak, że dziś już wykorzystałeś dzienny limit analizowania słów.

\- To miało być śmieszne? Śmieszno-inteligentne? Bo jeśli tak, to niestety...

\- Zamknij się już. Zapomniałem, jak bardzo jesteś wkurzający. Wyrzuć to cholerstwo i chodźże do tych lochów. Każda minuta się liczy.

\- Nie rozumiem cię, Snape - Augustus uśmiechnął się i podszedł do stołu - jak to w końcu z tobą jest? Komu jesteś wierny?

\- Swoim przekonaniom - czarnowłosy skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wyprostował się. Niewymowny miał rację, ostatnio stał się nader "przyjemny". Chudszy mężczyzna zachichotał i wrzucił niedopałek do popielniczki. Podszedł do blondynki leżącej na ziemi.

\- Dobrze, skoro każda minuta jest tak ważna, weźmy się do pracy. A tę rozmowę dokończymy kiedy indziej, nie martw się.

\- Nie zamierzam - burknął Severus i otworzył drzwi. Augustus brutalnie chwycił dziewczynę za włosy i wywlókł ją z jadalni. Z drobnego ciała wydobył się cichy jęk.

\- Stary Augie - rzucił ironicznie Snape - wciąż tak samo delikatny, wciąż subtelny. Sprawia ci to przyjemność, prawda?

\- Nie - skrzywił się zapytany, ku zdziwieniu pytającego.

Szli tak w ciszy aż do wielkich, marmurowych schodów prowadzących do lochów. Rookwood zatrzymał się i pochylił nad kruchą nastolatką. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

\- Romeo? Zamierzasz flirtować z nieprzytomnym ciałem całą noc? Trochę nam się spieszy, mieliśmy ją tylko wrzucić do lochów - mistrz eliksirów niecierpliwił się.

\- Powiemy, że przedłużyła się nam pogawędka - Augustus odsłonił w uśmiechu wszystkie, pożółkłe od papierosów zęby.

Podniósł delikatnie Lunę, podczas gdy Severus otwierał drzwi do celi.

\- Wciąż o tym myślisz, prawda?

Augustus przystanął. Otworzył szerzej oczy i przekrzywił nieco głowę.

\- Nie udawaj. Dręczy cię to. Zwłaszcza dlatego, że dorasta - czarnooki ponownie skrzyżował ręce i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Stary nietoperz wiedział, jak wkurzyć Rookwooda. Wiedział aż za dobrze.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz - warknął tylko i przekroczył próg celi.

* * *

\- Jak myślicie, co oni kombinują? - rzucił Ron siadając na ziemi. Poruszył wreszcie temat, którego bał się poruszyć każdy obecny. Harry poszedł za nim w ślady, a co za tym idzie, wszyscy członkowie GD siedzieli w ciasnym kółku na posadzce.

\- Obawiam się, że nic, co przywróciłoby ich w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni - mruknęła smętnie Hermiona. Harry uśmiechnął się...

\- Potter? Co cię bawi? - Lee uniósł brwi, a wszystkie głowy automatycznie podniosły się i skierowały w stronę gryfona.

\- Hermiona ma rację. Snape i Dumbledore działają według planu, zajmie im to co najmniej kilka dni. Ja mam inny pomysł.

I zaczął wszystko tłumaczyć. Twarze zebranych jaśniały z każdym jego słowem.

\- Nie będziemy czekać. Nie na śmierć. Tam jest czwóro naszych przyjaciół, a my ich odbijemy. Dziś ostro trenowaliśmy, ponieważ chciałbym wyruszyć już jutro.

\- Harry! - przerwała Hermiona - jutro?! Oszalałeś! Nie mamy żadnych szans!

\- Musimy uwierzyć we własne siły! - pisnął ktoś z kręgu.

\- Wystarczy uwierzyć - powtórzył Harry. Wyciągnął rękę do Hermiony. Ona niepewnie uścisnęła ją.

\- Dobra, ludzie, koniec przerwy, do roboty!

* * *

\- Vulnera sanentur... Vulnera sanentur... Vulnera sanentur...

\- Boże. To brzmi jak modlitwa do szatana. To Drops i Voldek już ci nie wystarczają? Musisz mieć też Ojca Ciemności w kręgu idolów?

\- Stul ryj. I lepiej mi pomóż.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na pielęgniarkę?

\- Masz ich leczyć przez najbliższe kilka dni. Ucz się!

\- Tym mnie nie zachęcisz - uśmiechnął się Rookwood. Wbrew swoim słowom, klęknął przy Severusie i pochylił się nad Luną Lovegood, córką Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda. Drobną Krukonką, z którą nic nigdy go nie łączyło, bo niby co? Do tamtego cholernego wieczora, tamtej cholernej zimy.

\- Vulnera sanentur to najsilniejsze zaklęcie lecznicze, jakie znam. Używaj tylko jego, bo jeśli dobrze się go nauczysz, każdą ranę będziesz w stanie wyleczyć. Działa to dosłownie na wszystko, od kaszlu, przez obtarcia, do krwotoków wewnętrznych i złamań - Snape ostrożnie wodził różdżką nad blondynką.

\- Vulnera sanentur, okej. A jak któreś dostanie sraczki?

\- Jesteś prymitywny. Ale tak, w ten sposób też to działa.

\- Ale super - podsumował Augustus i wyszczerzył się. Severus pokręcił głową i skupił się na uleczaniu Luny.

\- Jest strasznie osłabiona i odwodniona. Trzeba będzie...

\- Zostawcie moją przyjaciółkę!

Niespodziewanie z najciemniejszego konta celi wychyliła się ruda głowa.

\- Lumos - mruknął Severus i skierował różdżkę w stronę cieniutkiego głosu.

\- Powiedziałam, żebyście ją zostawili! - powtórzyła dziewczyna i zrobiła krok w przód.

\- Weasley, nie wydurniaj się i podejdź tu. Właśnie wyrwałem "twoją przyjaciółkę" ze szponów śmierci.

\- Jej chyba też przyda się mały tuning... - wtrącił Augustus.

\- Profesor Snape? - rzuciła w przestrzeń Ginny unosząc dłoń do oczu.

\- We własnej osobie - odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów - a teraz pozwól tutaj, bo gdy ostatnim razem cię widziałem, okazem zdrowia to ty nie byłaś.

\- Czemu nam pan pomaga? Kto to jest? - spytała ruda wskazując na Augustusa.

\- Nie dyskutuj gówniaro - warknął nietoperz. Ginny cofnęła się odrobinę, więc z wymuszonym spokojem dodał - to szpieg. Tak samo jak ja. Nie mam czasu żeby was niańczyć, tłumaczyć, rozmawiać, on się wami zajmie. Pomoże wam.

\- Dlaczego nas pan stąd po prostu nie zabierze? - zapytała ponownie.

\- Bo nie i tyle. Nie mam czasu na pogaduchy, a jeśli nie chcesz być ofiarą koślawych umiejętności lekarskich tego typa - tu wskazał na swojego szkolnego przyjaciela - lepiej, żebyś się pośpieszyła.

Najmłodsza z Weasleyów odważyła się wreszcie podejść do dwójki mężczyzn.

\- Merlinie - sapnął Snape, a Ginny skrzywiła się lekko - wyglądasz potwornie. Kładź się. A ty Augustusie patrz uważnie.

Nastolatka posłusznie położyła się na ziemi, a profesor wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie.

\- Vulnera sanentur... Vulnera sanentur... Vulnera sanentur... Spokojnie i w równych odstępach. Próbuj - rozkazał czarnowłosy usuwając się nieco. Szatyn wyciągnął różdżkę i powtórzył wszystkie ruchy profesora Snape'a nad młodą Weasley.

\- Całkiem nieźle, ale nie machaj tak tym badylem. Nie jesteś na rybach. I skup się bardziej, bo mam wrażenie, że jej cierpienie sprawia ci przyjemność - mruknął czarnooki.

\- Skądże - odpowiedział wesoło Rookwood.

Czy nietoperz miał rację? Trudno ocenić. Twarz Augustusa rozciągnięta była w okropnym, sadystycznym uśmiechu. Szeroko otwarte oczy i lekko ściągnięte brwi dodawały mu szaleństwa.

\- Ruda, teraz ty się skup - Snape zwrócił się do Ginny - nie będę do was zaglądał. Prawdopodobnie jestem tu ostatni raz przed wojną. Mam za dużo roboty w zamku. Waszą opiekunką będzie ten brzydal. Z tego co wiem są z wami Longbottom i Thomas, dwójka największych tchórzy w Gryffindorze, i Lovegood, która myśli racjonalnie tylko wtedy, gdy myśli o budyniu. Jesteś tu więc najodpowiedzialniejsza i... powiedzmy, że najsprytniejsza. Będziesz pomagać Rookwood'owi, zdawać mu raporty co do stanu tutaj obecnych, a przede wszystkim masz utrzymywać przy zdrowiu psychicznym resztę gamoni. Dociera to do ciebie?

\- Tak jest - odpowiedziała nieco skołowana dziewczyna.

\- Przyprowadź teraz męską część więźniów, chcąc nie chcąc nimi też musimy się zająć - rozkazał.

Gdy skończyli już z chłopcami, Severus po raz ostatni zwrócił się do jedynej przytomnej.

\- Kiedy reszta się obudzi, nie pozwól, aby wpadli w panikę. Nie zginiecie, przynajmniej na razie. Dumbledore was stąd wyciągnie. Nie wiem, co stanie się dalej. Póki co jesteście w miarę bezpieczni.

Ruda zdążyła tylko kiwnąć głową.

I już ich nie było.

Skąd ta zmiana u Snape'a? Więc jednak jest po ich stronie? Nie wiadomo, komu ufać. Zatopiona w rozmyślaniach i troskach, usiadła obok trzech nieruchomych ciał.

Wybuchnęła płaczem.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Więc tak to ma wyglądać? Mam być pielęgniarką, ciocią Susy i psychologiem w jednym? Słuchaj, czy ty nie za bardzo przejąłeś się tym zadaniem? Dumbledore kazał ci przytrzymać ich przy życiu, a nie rozpieszczać.

Severus zatrzymał się.

\- Twoim zdaniem są rozpieszczani? Rozpieszczani przez Bellę i Macnaira? Zrozum, ja naprawdę nie lubię dzieci. Dzieci, nastolatków też. Wypełniam tylko rozkazy. A ty masz u mnie dług wdzięczności. Chcę, abyś właśnie w ten sposób go spłacił. Dociera?

\- Spokojnie, towarzyszu - Augustus uniósł ręce w górę - nie chciałem urazić twej dumy. Nianiu.

Niewymowny wyszczerzył się w paskudnym uśmiechu. Uwielbiał doprowadzać do szału swojego starego przyjaciela.

Snape przez chwilę wpatrywał się w o głowę wyższego mężczyznę.

Nagle chęć rozwalenia mu głowy o najbliższą ścianę zniknęła. Pojawił się za to szyderczy uśmiech.

\- Mojej dumy? Moja duma ma się bardzo dobrze. Lepiej powiedz mi, jak ma się twoja? Już masz ochotę ją przelecieć, czy poczekasz aż zda SUMy?

Milczenie.

Severus, w swoim zwyczaju, skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. Wiedział, że trafił w bardzo czuły punkt. Pora zmierzyć się z przeszłością.

\- Nie zapominaj, że dotyczy to też ciebie - powiedział cicho Augustus wpatrując się wprost w oczy rozmówcy. Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i zacisnął pięści.

\- Jesteś tchórzem, Augie. Nic nie zmieniłeś się od czasów szkolnych. Cwaniak z ciebie, ale jak przyjdzie co do czego, chowasz się po kątach jak mała, zgwałcona nastolatka...

\- Ja jestem tchórzem? Ja spierdalałem przed bandą Pottera na każdej przerwie? Ja panicznie bałem się lekcji z Gryfonami? Ja byłem żałośnie zakochany w Evans?

Napięcie rosło, wciąż rosło. Aż w końcu oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Gdyby powiedział to ktoś inny, już leżałby martwy na posadzce. Ty jednak...

\- Jesteś tak samo spsiały, jak ja? Zgadza się - dokończył z uśmiechem Augustus.

\- Tłumacz to sobie jak chcesz, poczwaro - odgryzł się Severus i oboje ruszyli ku salonowi Malfoy'ów.

* * *

Burza brązowych loków wpadła do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru tuż za Harrym Potterem.

\- Harry! - jęknęła Hermiona kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu - źle mnie zrozumiałeś...

\- Nie - przerwał jej Wybraniec - nie rozumiem cię w ogóle. Najpierw masz wątpliwości. Nagle zmieniasz zdanie i wszystkich zagrzewasz do walki. Później znów dopada cię niepewność. I znowu jest dobrze. A teraz po raz kolejny źle? Hermiona, co się z tobą dzieje?!

\- To nie temat na dwie minuty! Usiądź chociaż i porozmawiaj ze mną normalnie!

\- Co się dzieje? - portret właśnie zamykał się za Ronem.

\- Sam już nie wiem Ron! - warknął Harry i opadł na najbliższy fotel. Hermiona usiadła nieopodal i posłała rudzielcowi proszące spojrzenie.

\- Daj mi wytłumaczyć - nalegała Granger uporczywie próbując odnaleźć wzrok przyjaciela. Ten zaś wpatrywał się w płomienie kominka. Weasley okrążył kanapę i zajął miejsce obok Hermiony.

Cisza.

\- Proszę - szepnęła. Nie chciała, by uważali ją za zdrajczynię. Nie była nią.

\- Dobrze. Dlaczego więc mamy nie atakować?

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Z pewnych źródeł wiem, że dom Malfoy'ów roi się od Śmierciożerców. Nawet tak zgraną grupą nie mamy szans. Ginny, Neville, Luna i Dean przetrzymywani są w lochach. Zanim byśmy tam dotarli, któryś z popleczników Voldemorta aportowałby się z nimi w obecną kryjówkę Sam Wiesz Kogo.

\- Skąd ta pewność? - dopytywał Harry.

\- Och! - prychnęła zdenerwowana Hermiona - Harry, czy to nie oczywiste? Oni są starsi od nas o paręnaście, parędziesiąt lat! Są inteligentniejsi, sprytniejsi, a czarną magię mają opanowaną do perfekcji. Nie zapominajmy też, że działalibyśmy na ich terenie.

Urwała. Wpadła na pomysł, jak skutecznie odwieźć Pottera od tego absurdalnego pomysłu.

\- Harry - kontynuowała - czy chcesz narazić kogoś jeszcze?

Tego było za wiele.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że niczego takiego nie chcę! Dlaczego mnie o to posądzasz?!

\- Bo zachowujesz się tak, jakby to było twoim celem! Musimy myśleć racjonalnie! Dumbledore ich uratuje, a gdybyśmy wyruszyli sami? Teraz? Ofiar byłoby pięć razy więcej. A śmierć byłaby pewna - powiedziała Hermiona, która aż poczerwieniała od złości. Potter wpatrywał się w nią okrągłymi oczyma.

\- Cały czas próbowałam ci to przekazać - westchnęła dziewczyna - dlaczego jesteś taki uparty?

I znów cisza.

Kruczowłosy wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. Hermiona siedziała w bezruchu i czekała na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Ron tylko się przysłuchiwał i wyłamywał palce.

\- Masz rację - powiedział wreszcie Harry - powiedz mi tylko, skąd ty to wszystko, kurwa, wiesz. Zawiadomię drużynę, że się wycofujemy. Ale chcę wiedzieć, skąd masz te wszystkie informacje.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. Nie, to nie czas ani miejsce. Kiedy indziej powie im prawdę. Musi skłamać.

\- Dumbledore o wszystkim na bieżąco mnie informował.

\- Szesnastoletnią dziewczynę? - prychnął Wybraniec i wyprostował się - coś kręcisz.

\- Chciał, abym odwiodła cię od rzucenia się w ramiona Voldemorta! - oburzyła się Granger - Harry, dyrektor chce cię chronić.

\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że mógł to wszystko zmyślić, byleby tylko nas "nie narażać"? Z resztą, dalej mam wątpliwości. Odwlekanie mnie od ataku zleciłby któremuś z nauczycieli. Chociażby McGonagall. Czemu kazał to zrobić najlepszej przyjaciółce Pottera, skoro nie miał pewności, czy ona sama nie chce wyruszyć z nami? Po której jest stronie?

\- Harry! - jęknęła - popadasz w paranoję! Ty i Dumbledore jesteście PO TEJ SAMEJ STRONIE! Co za tym idzie, ja też!

\- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi! Wykręcasz się! Ale niech ci będzie. Nie atakujemy. Ale tylko dlatego, że nie chcę więcej ofiar.

\- Wreszcie - sapnęła szatynka i opadła na poduszki - Ron, a ty co o tym myślisz?

\- Myślę, że oboje macie nieźle namieszane w głowach - powiedział rudowłosy wyjmując książki z torby - wszystko sobie komplikujecie.

\- ...Powiedział najlepiej ułożony facet, jakiego znam - burknął Harry.

Po chwili wszyscy śmiali się do łez.

* * *

\- Dyrektorze.

\- Witaj, Severusie. Jak ci poszło? - starszy mężczyzna uchylił się nieco w stronę rozmówcy i splótł dłonie pod podbródkiem.

\- Dobrze. To znaczy, prawie dobrze. Powiedzmy, że zadziałałem zbyt pochopnie - odpowiedział gość i zasiadł naprzeciw Albusa.

\- To znaczy?

\- Zleciłem misję szpiegowi, jednak lekko niezrównoważonemu.

\- Ważne jest to, aby nic im nie groziło. Więc kogo angażowałeś? - on już wiedział.

\- Nott'a, Rowla i... Rookwooda - mistrz eliksirów nieco zniżył głos. Dyrektor wpatrzył się w blat biurka.

\- Severusie.

\- Wiem, Dumbledore, wiem. Znam go odkąd pamiętam. Ma świra, ale to nie sadysta. Może trochę.

\- Severusie.

\- No co?

\- Trochę robi sporą różnicę. Wiem, że dużo od ciebie wymagam, dlatego część twoich obowiązków w szkole przejmie panna Granger wraz z panem Malfoyem.

\- Że co? - Snape roześmiał się i przeraził jednocześnie.

\- Jest na tyle inteligentna, aby uwarzyć wszystkie eliksiry, o jakie cię proszę. Dracon doskonale opanował sztukę samoobrony, a pojedynkowanie się utrzymuje na zaawansowanym poziomie, więc będzie patrolować nocą korytarze. Bo jeśli dobrze ostatnio zrozumiałem, Śmierciożercy nie zamierzają szturmować?

\- Nie. Ale to niedorzeczne. Nastolatkowie mają chronić resztę nastolatków, tak? Zwariowałeś.

\- Posłuchaj do czego zmierzam. Przejmą część twoich obowiązków, dzięki czemu będziesz miał więcej czasu na szpiegowanie. Co za tym idzie, będziesz mógł zaglądać do Ginny, Neville'a, Dean'a i Luny.

\- Rozumiem twoje obawy, ale to wciąż niedorzeczne. Im może się coś stać...

\- Od kiedy tak się przejmujesz, Severusie?

\- Draco to mój podopieczny. Szablozębna Granger Wiem-To-Wszystko jest irytująca prawie jak Irytek, ale nie życzę jej śmierci.

\- W Hogwarcie takowa jej nie grozi. Chyba, że jednak zamierzacie nas atakować? - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się blado i dokładnie zlustrował wzrokiem mężczyznę przed sobą.

\- O ile nic się nie zmieniło, zamierzają czekać aż Potter sam wepchnie im się w łapska. A z resztą, rób co chcesz. Voldemort pewnie zasypie mnie masą załatwień. Ale obiecuję ci, że w miarę możliwości będę kontrolował sytuację w lochach. Nie zginą.

\- Ufam ci.

* * *

\- Ginny?

\- Neville!

Ruda wytężyła wzrok. Longbottom jako pierwszy się przebudził.

\- Ginny co się dzieje? - zapytał chłopak podczołgując się do przyjaciółki. Przytulił ją a po chwili syknął z bólu.

\- Za szybko wstałeś - powiedziała dziewczyna - połóż się. Zaraz wszystko ci wytłumaczę.

Neville trzymając dłoń na czole ułożył się obok młodej Weasley'ówny.

\- Co za ból... Czy ja w ogóle żyję? Czy jesteśmy w niebie?

\- Więc tak wyobrażasz sobie niebo? - uśmiechnęła się Ginny i po omacku odnalazła dłoń przyjaciela. Chciała mu dodać nieco otuchy.

\- Wciąż jesteśmy w Malfoy Manor. Torturowano nas. Długo. Nie wiem, ile czasu już minęło... Był tu Snape. Powiedział, że Dumbledore nas uratuje i że musimy czekać. Coś planują. Wyglądał przez chwilę jakby naprawdę się martwił... I może to z tych emocjonalnych pobudek, może kazał mu Dumbledore, nie wiem... Zlecił opiekę nad nami jednemu z Śmierciożerców. Nie wiem jak się nazywa, ale przyjemnie to on nie wyglądał... - Ginny zastanowiła się chwilę. Miała utrzymywać ich przy zdrowych zmysłach, a nie dzielić się swoimi obawami - Ale sądzę, że jest dobry. Emanowała od niego jakaś przyjemna aura... Uleczył Lunę.

\- Nic nie rozumiem. To jest dwóch szpiegów? - zapytał Neville po czym zaniósł się kaszlem.

\- Na razie nie mów. Na pewno masz sucho w gardle, ale niestety nie mam nic do picia. Tak naprawdę szpiegów może być kilku a nawet kilkunastu. W końcu nie wiemy, kto jest wierny Voldemortowi. Sądzę, że Snape jest po naszej stronie. Tamten Śmierciożerca pewnie też. Nie uleczyłby Luny i nie przyszedłby tu ze Snape'm, gdyby tak nie było...

* * *

\- To absurdalne - prychnęła Narcyza.

\- Jestem tego samego zdania - przytaknął Severus.

\- Porozmawiaj z Dumbledorem. Wybij mu to z głowy. A co do Czarnego Pana... Sądzę, że dobrze to przyjmie. Zrobi wszystko, byleby dorwać Pottera, ośmieszyć przed całym światem a na koniec zabić. Proszę cię tylko o jedno... miej w opiece Dracona.

\- Oczywiście.

\- A tak z innej beczki... O czym ostatnio rozmawiałeś z Augustusem?

\- Stare porachunki.

\- Rozumiem, że mam nie pytać?

\- Wolałbym. Powiedz mi lepiej, co z Lucjuszem?

Narcyza westchnęła głęboko i przymknęła oczy.

\- Nie najlepiej.

\- Wciąż masz wątpliwości?

\- Ogromne.

Uniósł brwi.

* * *

- _Severusie... Tak nie może dalej być..._

Ten głos. Głos niesamowicie zwodzący na myśl syk węża, głos tak dobrze mu znany i znienawidzony.

Blokował z całej siły swe myśli.

- _Severusie... Ty coś ukrywasz. Otwórz się przede mną..._

\- Panie, mówię ci całą prawdę i tylko prawdę. To dla dobra sprawy, choć nie ukrywam, iż Narcyza ma w tym swój udział.

 _Nie tylko Narcyza._

\- _Nie śmiem wątpić, Severusie. Ufam ci jak nikomu innemu, jesteś mą prawą ręką. Zgadzam się więc. Możesz więcej czasu spędzać w Hogwarcie. Troszcz się o Dracona... Tkwi w nim ogromny potencjał. W przyszłości stanie się doskonałym Śmierciożercą..._

Voldemort pogłaskał Nagini śpiącą na stole i zatopił się we własnych myślach.

\- Tak jest, panie.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł się z klęczek. Odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem przemierzył salon. Podniósł głowę mijając Rookwooda i posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie. Szatyn uśmiechnął się tylko diabelsko.

 _Kurwa mać. Nie pozabijaj ich tam, proszę._

Chwycił garść proszku fiuu i już po chwili zniknął w zielonych płomieniach kominka.

* * *

Gdy wszyscy udali się na rozmowę do jadalni, wykręciłem się krótkim spacerem wraz z moją paczką papierosów. Bella przewróciła tylko oczyma.

\- Ale wracaj zaraz. Dziś drugi dzień. Musimy przycisnąć bachory.

\- Przecież idziecie dopiero omawiać strategię. Zejdzie wam z dwadzieścia minut. Tyle potrzeba mi na parę fajek.

\- Skończysz się tym mugolskim gównem.

\- Wiem - uśmiechnąłem się i wyciągnąłem jednego cygara. Patrząc w oczy Belli podpaliłem tytoń i zaciągnąłem się. Dmuchnąłem dymem prosto w jej twarz. Skrzywiła się.

\- Idźże już - warknęła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi jadalni.

Genialnie. Schowałem paczkę oraz zapalniczkę i ruszyłem w stronę lochów. Pomyślałem o eliksirze od nietoperza. Jednak smoluchowi zdarza się myśleć, ja bym tego nie wykombinował. Wyjarałem szybko, zgasiłem peta o najbliższą ścianę i na wszelki wypadek schowałem do kieszeni marynarki. W doskonałym humorze ruszyłem dalej. Zbiegłem cicho po schodach i zacząłem nasłuchiwać. Szepty.

Wyciągnąłem klucze i otworzyłem celę. Zamknąłem ją za sobą.

\- _Lumos Maxima_ \- mruknąłem. Lochy rozświetliła kula światła szybująca ku sufitowi. Schowałem różdżkę i klucze. Rozglądnąłem się. Siedzieli w kącie, trzymali się razem. Skurczyli się i patrzyli na mnie nieufnie. Westchnąłem w duchu.

A gdy ją zobaczyłem, aż zebrało mi się na wymioty.

Muszę to przezwyciężyć.

\- Hej, gnojki, jak się macie? - zagaiłem wesoło i podszedłem bliżej. Ścisnęli się jeszcze bardziej. Ruda, siedząca na przedzie, przyglądała mi się na pół odważnie, pół ze strachem - przecież was nie zjem. Raczej.

Dalej cisza. Zbliżyłem się na wyciągnięcie ręki do... Gina? Chyba tak jej było.

\- Yhh. Dobra. Nie chcecie gadać, to nie. Wiecie, co zaraz się stanie? No tak, nie odpowiecie mi, bo nie chcecie rozmawiać. Nieważne - wyjąłem z marynarki buteleczkę eliksiru - musicie to grzecznie wypić. Tylko odrobinkę, mniej niż łyk. Bo inaczej nie poczujecie, że sracie.

Wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę i podałem eliksir rudej. Cofnęła się tylko płaszcząc jeszcze bardziej chłopaka za nią.

Westchnąłem teatralnie.

\- Błagam was, wypijcie to. Muszę już iść, a uwierzcie mi, Bella nie zna litości. Snape tym bardziej. Jeśli włos wam z głowy spadnie, splamię swój honor - wyszczerzyłem się, mam wrażenie, paskudnie.

W ogóle, mój uśmiech jest paskudny. Mam taką nadzieję.

\- A co to jest?

 _O kurwa_. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Dlaczego ruda nie mogła otworzyć gęby pierwsza? Musiałem zacisnąć dłonie.

\- Eliksir, jak mniemam - odpowiedziałem nawet nie patrząc w jej stronę - kurwa, dość, chcecie przeżyć czy nie? Przecież Nietoperz was uprzedził, że będę waszą pielęgniareczką. Dlaczego nie chcecie współpracować, do chuja pana?!

\- Dobrze. Co to za eliksir?

Nie wytrzymałem. Odwróciłem głowę w bok. Blondwłose stworzenie o stalowym spojrzeniu stało tuż przy mnie. Wpatrywało się we mnie oczyma okrągłymi jak spodki.

Miałem ochotę... Na wszystko. Zabić ją, pocałować, zjeść, wyruchać, spoliczkować, podpalić, wylizać, upaść na kolana i zacząć bić się po piersi. Chciałem jej wszystko powiedzieć. A później ją zabić.

\- Dzięki temu będziecie się dobrze czuli - wywarczałem przez zęby. Hamowałem wszystkie te emocje wewnątrz siebie.

\- A co stało ci się w twarz?

Zamknij się. Stul pysk. Musisz zadawać tyle pytań? Odwróć się i wracaj na swoje miejsce, bo zaraz przestanę być miły. Wyszarpię ci te białe kudły. Wypruję żyły, wygryzę serce i owinę się twoimi jelitami śpiewając przy tym kołysanki. Wyrucham twoje martwe ciało i spuszczę się na bebechy.

\- Nic.

No, no. Otrząsnąłem się z dziwnego transu i zmusiłem się do odwrócenia głowy. Wciąż koło mnie stała. Czułem to.

\- Ruda, zrobisz mi tą jebaną przyjemność i zmusisz resztę do wypicia? Muszę już spadać na podwieczorek z Bellą.

Piegowata wyciągnęła ostrożnie rękę i porwała fiolkę z eliksirem. Spojrzała na mnie nieufnie, ale kiwnęła głową. W kilku susach znalazłem się przy wyjściu. Jak najdalej od niej.

\- Do zobaczenia na górze - zachichotałem - wpadnę do was za parę godzin.

Idealnie się maskowałem. Niezły jestem. Zatrzasnąłem celę i popędziłem na górę.

* * *

\- Co o tym myślicie? - zapytała Ginny obracając fiolkę w palcach.

\- Nie pijmy tego - powtórzył po raz setny Neville.

\- Popieram, ten gościu jest nienormalny. Widzieliście, jak zaciskał łapy, kiedy Luna do niego podeszła?

\- A ja uważam, że to miły pan. Lubi podwieczorki. Myślę, że możemy to śmiało wypić.

\- Jestem tego samego zdania co Luna. Chłopaki, popatrzcie na to tak: z całej tej popapranej sytuacji wynika, że nasza "pielęgniareczka" jest coś dłużna Snape'owi. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, jeśli pozwoli nas zabić lub co gorsza sam nas zabije, Snape się z nim rozliczy. Po co miałby nam wciskać jakąś trutkę? Poza tym, gdyby chciał nas zabić, mógłby to zrobić od razu.

Kroki. Ktoś w ciężkich butach schodził po schodach do lochów.

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ja wolę to wypić! - szepnęła Ginny i odkorkowała buteleczkę. Upiła małego łyka. Pozostała trójka z ciekawością patrzyła na młodą Weasley. Wykrzywiła się lekko i wzdrygnęła się.

\- Pomimo tego, że bardzo gorzkie, to jest okej.

\- Na zdrowie, Ginny - uśmiechnęła się Luna i również upiła nieco eliksiru.

Chłopcy wymienili przerażone spojrzenia. Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Chrzęst zamka.

\- Dawaj to! - szepnął Dean. Przechylił szybko naczynie i podał je Neville'owi. Ten ostatni odrzucił pustą fiolkę gdzieś w bok.

Do celi wtargnął Macnair.

\- No ptaszki, koniec tej sielanki. Które z was chce być pierwsze? Może tym razem zaczniemy od ciebie, czarnuszku? - wlepił morderczy wzrok w Deana. Podszedł do niego i chwycił go za kark - nie przejmujcie się. Wrócę po was, kiedy skończymy z tym tutaj.

Wyszczerzył się paskudnie i popchnął biednego chłopaka.

* * *

\- To nie do pomyślenia! Nic go nie rusza!

\- Alecto, uspokój się - westchnął Lucjusz - po prostu wyszłaś z wprawy.

\- Niemożliwe! Stoi jak słup soli i uśmiecha się głupawo!

Wściekła czarownica uniosła różdżkę.

\- Avada...

\- Stop, stop! Poczekaj. Tak dla pewności, pozwól spróbować mi. Może jesteś przemęczona? Golnij sobie. Albo napij się herbatki. Albo napij się herbatki i golnij sobie.

\- Augustusie, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wszystko w porządku.

\- Oddychaj. Policz do dziesięciu. Albo do miliona, bo jak tak na ciebie patrzę...

Długowłosy położył dłoń na ramieniu Alecto i eleganckim gestem wskazał jej krzesło. Zrezygnowana dała się poprowadzić. Augustus odsunął delikatnie siedzenie i ukłonił się kobiecie. Rozejrzał się po sali.

Wszyscy siedzieli przy długim, czarnym stole. Co poniektórzy popijali drinki. Bella wpatrywała się w niego z uwagą.

Mam wrażenie, że ona coś wywęszyła... Cholerne bachory.

Posłał jej figlarny uśmiech. Odwrócił się na pięcie i tanecznym krokiem podszedł do czarnoskórego chłopaka. Nachylił się i wyszeptał mu do ucha jak najciszej potrafił:

\- Uderzę cię teraz crucio. Masz wić się z bólu i wrzeszczeć. Mam nadzieję, że dobry z ciebie aktor, bo inaczej wszyscy popłyniemy jak gówno w przeręblu.

Dean nieco zmieszany i oświecony kiwnął lekko głową.

Rookwood odsunął się i wyciągnął różdżkę. Milczał przy tym wbrew samemu sobie.

\- Crucio!

Na całe szczęście Thomas już dobrze wiedział co robić. Na początku wykrzywił się tylko lekko i zacisnął dłonie. Z każdą kolejną klątwą krzyczał co raz głośniej i ronił kolejne łzy. Bella zafascynowana tym widokiem podbiegła do dzieciaka i jego oprawcy.

\- Może teraz nam coś powiesz? Może zdradzisz jakąś tajemnicę Potter'ka?

\- Nic wam nie powiem, bo nic nie wiem! Przysięgam!

Dean zawył z "bólu" i udał, że stracił przytomność.

\- Augustus, zostaw już go. Macnair, idź po następnego - powiedział Lucjusz i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie bezwładnemu ciału na ziemi.


	4. Chapter 4

Wieczór był bardzo ponury. Ciemne chmury kłębiły się nad Hogwartem, a silny wiatr niósł ze sobą cienkie strugi deszczu. Cały zamek był jakiś cichy. Czy cisza ta mogła okazać się ciszą przed burzą?  
Tymczasem dwójka uczniów siedziała w gabinecie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor przez dłuższą chwilę ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w pewien punkt ponad głowami gości, aż w końcu jeden z uczniów odwrócił się i sprawdził co tak zahipnotyzowało brodatego czarodzieja.  
\- Nie stresujcie się tak - powiedział wesoło starzec - choć mam do was ogromną prośbę. Właśnie w tym celu was do siebie zaprosiłem.  
\- O co chodzi, dyrektorze? - zapytała zaciekawiona Granger.  
\- Hermiono, uwierz mi, że gdyby nie było to konieczne, nie prosiłbym cię o to. Ale już na wstępie mogę zaznaczyć, że bardzo nam pomożesz w ten sposób.  
\- Tak? - szepnęła dziewczyna.  
\- Proszę cię, abyś zastąpiła na kilka tygodni profesora Snape'a.  
\- Że co? - szatynka wstrzymała na moment oddech.  
\- Spokojnie - uśmiechnął się Dumbledore - nie będziesz musiała prowadzić lekcji, choć nie wątpię, iż poradziłabyś sobie z tym bez problemu - mrugnął do niej.  
\- W takim razie co mogę dla pana zrobić? - zapytała już lekko zaniepokojona.  
\- Profesor Snape oprócz nauczania zajmuje się także sporządzaniem niezbędnych eliksirów dla szkoły, między innymi eliksirów leczniczych dla pani Pomfrey. Prosiłbym cię, Hermiono, abyś zastąpiła w tym profesora Snape'a. Są to mikstury, które tak uzdolniona czarownica wykona bez żadnych problemów.  
\- Oczywiście! - przytaknęła z zapałem Hermiona - będę zaszczycona, jeśli dane mi będzie wykonywać tak poważne zadanie.  
\- Gabinet Severusa stanie się w połowie twoją pracownią. Wszystkie niezbędne składniki będziesz miała od razu na miejscu. Co dwa dni na biurku profesora Snape'a będzie leżała nowa lista z potrzebnymi eliksirami, ale także maściami wszelkiego typu. Rozmawiałem z gronem pedagogicznym, jeśli tylko będziesz potrzebowała odpoczynku lub zdarzy ci się zaspać bądź nie przygotować na lekcje, nie będzie problemu. Dostaniesz też klucze do lochów.  
\- A mnie po co pan wezwał? - spytał zaciekawiony Malfoy.  
\- Ciebie, Draco, również chciałbym prosić o zastąpienie profesora Snape'a.  
\- Nie jestem najlepszy w eliksirach.  
\- Nie chodzi o eliksiry - uśmiechnął się Dumbledore - prosiłbym cię raczej o coś innego. Mianowicie o nocne dyżury na korytarzac, ale także o pilnowanie porządku wśród Ślizgonów. Wierzę, że jesteś na tyle odpowiedzialny, aby zabrać się do tego we właściwy sposób. Severusa nie będzie przez jakiś czas, praktycznie nie będzie go w zamku. W twoich rękach jest bezpieczeństwo młodszych wychowanków Slytherinu, jak i przywoływanie do porządku tych starszych.  
Blondwłosy w szoku zdołał jedynie skinąć lekko głową.  
\- Czy mogę na was liczyć?  
\- Oczywiście, profesorze - odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona za ich dwoje.  
\- W takim razie bardzo się cieszę. Dziękuję wam.  
I już mieli wychodzić, gdy dziewczyna zatrzymała się jeszcze na chwilę.  
\- Panie dyrektorze...  
\- Już niebawem. Maksymalnie tydzień. Wrócą do was cali i zdrowi, obiecuję - Albus uśmiechnął się ciepło. Było w tym tyle życzliwości i pewności siebie, że musiała mu uwierzyć.  
\- Dziękuję - szepnęła i zniknęła za wielkimi, dębowymi drzwiami.

* * *

\- Więc na tym to polega? - dopytywała zafascynowana Ginny.  
\- Właśnie tak. Niezły miał pomysł, co? - Augustus stał oparty o zimną ścianę lochów.  
\- Kto?  
\- Snape. A któż inny wynalazłby eliksir znieczulający wszelakie klątwy, nawet te czarnomagiczne? Ale byłoby zbyt pięknie. Działa to maksymalnie godzinę.  
\- Rzeczywiście, postarał się... - mruknęła Ginny - to dziś kto idzie pierwszy?  
Rookwood wreszcie spojrzał wreszcie na młodą Weasley.  
\- Blondyna. Chcą ją zaszantażować tatuśkiem, tym razem niebezpodstawnie. Bellatriks go dorwała.  
Ginny otworzyła szeroko usta.  
\- Mają ojca Luny? - szepnęła zrozpaczona - załamie się...  
\- Poradzi sobie. Z resztą, średnio mnie to obchodzi.  
 _Skłamałem._  
 _A może całe moje życie to kłamstwo? Prędzej żart._  
\- Zapomniałam, że wciąż pozostajesz jednym z nich - stwierdziła chłodno Ginny. Augiego, wraz ze słowami dziewczyny, dotknęło coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego.  
\- Nie pozwalaj sobie, rudzielcu. To bestie.  
\- A ty nią nie jesteś? - postawiła się śmiało.  
\- Ja jestem ptaszkiem. Ćwir, ćwir.  
\- Dzień dobry.  
 _Kurwa._  
\- Luna! Wstałaś już...  
\- Dziś ja pierwsza? - zapytała wesoło blondynka podnosząc się z ziemi. Rookwood skinął tylko głową i ruszył szybko w kierunku drzwi celi. Dziewczyna poszła w jego ślady.  
\- Czekaj - Ginny rzuciła w jej kierunku nową fiolkę z eliksirem znieczulającym. Lovegood upiła łyk i odrzuciła buteleczkę przyjaciółce z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
W podskokach opuściła celę, a Ginny rozpłakała się.

* * *

\- Kurwa, kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa mać. Snape zajebię cię. Kurwa. Kurwa mać. Przysięgam, że utnę ci ten nietoperzy łeb. Odezwij się dziewczyno!  
Po bladych policzkach spływały łzy. Nie mrugała. Tępo wpatrywała się przed siebie.  
Ale kurwa, czego ja wymagam? Dziewczyna przed momentem widziała, jak torturują jej ojca.  
Snape nie dał mi żadnego eliksiru na uspokojenie. Co za chytry skurwysyn.  
Dotarłem wreszcie z powrotem do celi. Poszarpałem się chwilę z kluczami. Nawet nie wiecie jak trudno otwiera się celę trzymając nieruchome ciało. Wpadłem do środka i położyłem kruche dziewczę na ziemi. Od razu podbiegła ruda.  
\- Co się dzieje?!  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Jak to?! Co z nią? Luna!  
Klęknęła przy niej i potrząsnęła nią.  
\- Zostaw ją głupia dziewucho - ofuknąłem rudą i odepchnąłem ją - szarpanie nic nie pomoże. Jest w ciężkim szoku. Zajmijcie się nią, nie mam żadnego eliksiru uspokajającego. Nie wiem, opowiadajcie jej dowcipy. Niech czarny tańczy walca z tą drugą ciotką. Stań na rzęsach i zaklaszcz czołem. Nie wiem kurwa! Wrócę za jakąś godzinę, może coś uda mi się wykombinować.  
Może zachowałem się jak ostatni skurwiel, ale wstałem z klęczek i wybiegłem z celi. Nawet nie patrzyłem w kierunku młodocianych więźniów, coś czułem, że wzrok rudej chyba by mnie zabił. Choć dla mnie o wiele bardziej śmiertelny mógł okazać się widok jasnowłosej istoty trzęsącej się w konwulsjach. Czemu stamtąd wyszedłem? Czemu jej nie pomogłem?  
W końcu miałem tylko odnieść ciało. Zamknąłem za sobą wrota. Lało się ze mnie. Byłem niemiłosiernie wkurwiony, zdenerwowany, spocony, zmęczony a przede wszystkim nie miałem pojęcia, co się właśnie stało. Ruszyłem w stronę salonu Malfoy'ów. Z impetem kopałem wszystko, co miałem pod nogami.  
No ale co ja mogłem zrobić?! Kołysać ją i powtarzać, że Bella na pewno się ulituje i oszczędzi jej tatuśka?! Byłem co raz bardziej zły. Zły na Snape'a. Zły na Bellę. Zły na Voldemorta.  
Ale przede wszystkim byłem zły na siebie.  
Stchórzyłem, powiedzmy sobie szczerze. Najchętniej zapiłbym się na śmierć. Ale to byłoby jeszcze większym tchórzostwem.  
Nie da się ukryć, że chociaż widziałem to dziewczę może z osiem razy, to wyprawiało ono ze mną cuda. W jednej chwili zdolny byłem ją zabić, ruchać, bronić własną klatą, tulić z miłością ojca.  
To jest kurwa niezdrowe.  
Dotarłem do salonu. Wparowałem do środka, miałem całkowicie w dupie co pomyśli reszta o moim dość nietypowym zachowaniu. Zazwyczaj byłem spokojny, szalony, z nutą ironii. Teraz wszystko wręcz ze mnie kipiało. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole, zupełnie jakby tu się nic nie wydarzyło. Wszystkie spojrzenia zostały skierowane w moją stronę.  
\- Augie? - Lucjusz odstawił kieliszek - coś się stało? - chłodne opanowanie i cynizm. Cały Malfoy.  
\- Tak, kurwa - odpowiedziałem grzecznie i usiadłem na swoim miejscu zasłaniając twarz rękoma. Bo było mi cholernie wstyd. Jestem wielkim, strasznym, niedobrym Śmierciożercą, a trawią mnie wyrzuty sumienia, bo nie mogę niczego... nie mogę nic... ta mała kukła. Grrrr.  
Nie mogę jej nawet pocieszyć. Muszę udawać, że nic ani nikt mnie nie obchodzi.

\- Pewnie skończyły mu się fajki - stwierdziła zaczepnie Alecto.

\- Właśnie tak - mruknąłem. Co za pojeby.  
\- Nieważne. Trochę cię ominęło, Augustusie. Czarny Pan przesyła nam instrukcje. Możemy jedno zabić. Ale tylko jedno.  
\- Co? - oniemiałem. Uniosłem twarz i spojrzałem w stalowe oczy.  
\- Głuchy jesteś? Zaciukamy jednego bachorka, żeby Dumbo i reszta spółki nie pomyśleli, że z nami tak łatwo - odpowiedziała za Lucjusza Bella.  
\- No i niby kogo chcecie zabić? I w jakim celu, bo nadal nie rozumiem? Przecież lada dzień zaatakują. Tak czy tak Potter wpadnie w ręce Voldemorta.  
\- To ty tam siedzisz czy jakaś roztrwoniona szesnastka? Gdzie się podział sadysta Augie? - zwrócił się do mnie Macnair machając mi ręką przed oczyma.  
\- Ja. Mógłbyś wziąć to wielkie, ohydne łapsko z przed mojego szacownego lica? Dalej nikt nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie - mówiłem trochę za szybko. Spojrzałem zaniepokojony w stronę Nott'a i Rowla. Możliwe, że będziemy zmuszeni interweniować.  
Plan Snape'a jednak okazał się dość... potrzebny.  
Bo co my teraz zrobimy? Bachorom włos z głowy spaść nie może, a oni mówią tutaj o zabójstwie. Obsrałem się. Jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że nie jesteśmy znowu tacy wierni Człowiekowi Ze Szparkami Zamiast Nosa, to prawdopodobnie nas zajebie. A ja chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć.  
\- Dalej do ciebie nie dociera, Rookwood. Musimy, a właściwie MUSISZ któreś zabić, bo taki jest rozkaz Czarnego Pana - warczał Macnair.  
\- MuszĘ?  
\- MusiSZ.  
Opadłem na oparcie krzesła. Uleciały ze mnie wszystkie siły.  
\- Jak to muszĘ? - spytałem słabym głosem.  
\- A sprawi ci to trudność? Wybacz, Augustusie, ale śmiem podejrzewać, że coś ukrywasz. Co gorsza nie tylko przed nami, a przed Czarnym Panem. Nie karz mi kontynuować... - mówił spokojnie Lucjusz splatając dłonie pod brodą. Moment otrzeźwiałem. Wszyscy dokładnie się nam przypatrywali. Kurwa, oni coś węszą. Rzeczywiście zachowuję się jak roztrwoniona szesnastka. Omal nas nie zdradziłem.  
Tylko czemu akurat Waldek upatrzył sobie mnie?  
\- Absolutnie nie sprawi mi to trudności. Po prostu nie rozumiałem sensu. Dziękuję koledze z toporem za wyjaśnienie. A więc które mam... "zaciukać", jak to ładnie ujęła Bella?  
\- Lovegood.

* * *

\- To chory pomysł. Nie martw się, porozmawiam jeszcze z Dumbledorem.  
\- Ale ja się wcale nie martwię! - oburzyła się Hermiona i powiesiła płaszcz na wieszaku.  
\- Hogwart nie jest teraz bezpieczny. Poza tym, to niedorzeczne! Uczniowie mają pilnować uczniów, dobre sobie! Ta szkoła schodzi na psy - podsumował Severus odkładając plik kartek na biurko.  
\- Przestań tak mówić. On sobie po prostu nie radzi, teraz musi zajmować się wieloma rzeczami naraz. W ten sposób razem z Draco możemy tylko pomóc - Hermiona usiadła na kanapie pod sporych rozmiarów obrazem i ułożyła się wygodnie w ramionach nauczyciela eliksirów.  
\- I przy okazji stracić życie. Śmierciożercy czekają na atak z naszej strony, ale sami też w każdej chwili mogą zaatakować. Kto wie, co przyjdzie do głowy Voldemortowi?  
\- Umiem się bronić - spierała się dziewczyna.  
\- Przed czterema doskonale wyszkolonymi, starszymi czarodziejami?  
\- Wątpisz w moje umiejętności? - szatynka spojrzała głęboko w oczy Severusa.  
\- Nie śmiałbym - odpowiedział ironicznie - aczkolwiek twoje umiejętności nijak umywają się do umiejętności czterech dorosłych mężczyzn. Przykro mi - powiedział czarnooki i objął mocniej swoją kobietę.  
\- Po prostu zawsze wszystko stawiasz w najgorszym świetle. Zabraniam ci rozmawiać na ten temat z Dumbledorem. Poradzimy sobie - szepnęła i wtuliła się w kochanka. Nagle z kominka naprzeciw kanapy zaczęły dochodzić podejrzane trzaski.  
\- Przepraszam na moment - powiedział mężczyzna i podszedł do kominka. W żarzącym się węglu ujrzał znajomą twarz.  
\- To ja.  
\- Widzę, wszędzie rozpoznam tę gębę. Czego chcesz? Gdzie jesteś?  
\- Ty skończony dupku! - krzyczała postać z kominka. Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie i wychyliła się nieco - jestem u Nott'a w domu, a gdzie indziej?! Mamy przejebane! Zaczęli węszyć. Lucjusz podejrzewa mnie o zdradę, Bella z resztą też. Mam wrażenie, że oni mnie już prześwietlili - obcy głos był bardzo gardłowy. Zdawało się, że mężczyzna bardzo coś przeżywa.  
\- I to jest takie tragiczne? Pewnie znów wyolbrzymiasz. Daj mi spokój.  
\- Czekaj! Gdyby to było wszystko, nie dzwoniłbym do ciebie, tylko na niebieską linię. Oni... oni kazali mi zabić któreś z nich. Prawdopodobnie będziemy musieli interweniować.  
\- O, kurwa... - szepnął Snape - to już postanowione? Czarny Pan wie? Które?  
\- Czarny Pan KAZAŁ im to zrobić. Przecież ci tchórze - postać z kominka zakasłała - nie podjęliby takiej decyzji sami. Snape, kurwa, co my mamy zrobić? O, i wyślij mi coś na uspokojenie.  
\- Że co? Masz to swoje mugolskie gówno, tym się uspokajaj. Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobimy, pojawię się dziś wieczorem w Malfoy Manor i wszystko uzgodnimy. Które? Kogo?  
\- Szczegóły opowiem ci, jak się spotkamy - głos omal się nie załamał - przecież to nie dla mnie, do jasnej cholery. Wyślij mi jakieś pieprzone proszki, bo dziewucha skona.  
Hermiona zasłoniła usta dłonią.  
\- Ciszej - syknął Snape - która? Co się dzieje? Miałeś ich pilnować!  
\- Wiem, przecież pilnuję! Lovegood. Bella torturowała jej ojca. Na jej oczach.  
\- Zaraz wyślę sowę do Nott'a.  
\- To tyle. Sprężaj się!  
Trzaski ustały.  
\- Mają ojca Luny? - zapytała cicho Hermiona. Snape przytaknął i wrócił do dziewczyny. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, jakby chciał zaglądnąć w jej duszę.  
\- Nie dam ich zabić.


End file.
